Before I Die
by JackRipper99
Summary: It was not long ago that the sun and moon were planetary bodies that shined at dusk and dawn, however, that time has been long gone. Celestia and Luna are desperate for a solution in restoring the sun and moon to their former states. They are unfortunately not strong enough, but is there someone that is? Co-edited by Mr. Mantis I.
1. Chapter 1- Plan of restoration

Chapter 1- Plan of restoration.

Before the lands of kings and queens, before communities thrived and prospered, before law and order was established, before the land of Equestria was habitable, there was the sun and the moon. These lunar and celestial bodies formed a bond with an inanimate rock, lifeless and dull. But magic from within the sun and the moon was cast down onto the planet, creating the best invention of all, life. When life first came to this planet, the strong magic produced soil and fauna, allowing plant life to grow. Then came the wildlife, creatures born from magic, unaware of how important they were in regards to the development of the new world. Finally, its primary inhabitants were produced. Creatures of great power, dragons, griffons and dogs made of solid rock. Even ponies, arguably the most technologically advanced of them all. Almost the entirety of the world had been covered in this magic, though this was an exception for a few areas throughout the world.

However, the celestial and lunar bodies needed a vanguard, a protector and wielder. So these almost-sentient bodies transferred a portion of their magic to two ponies, some for each of them. Their names were Celestia and Luna, Celestia being the first of the two to be created. Their magic, however, was a lottery of sorts. When the magic was placed within the world, it was spread out across continents. Some magic faded into the world, an opportunity that many missed and had the chance to obtain. Some magic was given to responsible ponies such as Celestia and Luna, and they made it their goal to use that magic for the establishment of a prosperous kingdom. Others, like a particular wyvern, found this magic and used it for sheer amusement, losing its morals in the process. The corrupted ones, however, used it solely for the destruction it brings, wiping out those who faced them. This knowledge, unfortunately, was lost over the years. Written records of these events were non-existent at the time and Celestia and Luna are reluctant to share this knowledge.

While the celestial and lunar bodies and their magic are the sole reason civilization exists, everything and everyone has their limits. The sun and moon will break, and the world will fade into darkness. This is an issue that has been postponed repeatedly over the course of a few millennia. However, this is the night that Celestia and Luna will find a solution to this issue. "Are you sure this meeting is necessary tonight 'Tia?" Luna said, "My dearest sister, this is an occasion that cannot be delayed any further" replied Celestia. The meeting the two were holding only consisted of the two alicorns, no other officials knew of this information. "What are our plans for action if I may ask" Luna asked, "…Quite frankly I am not so sure, we have never had a problem this large" Celestia replied, looking concerned. Luna pondered this statement for a while, looking slightly lost. "I suppose if we do plan on restoring these planetary bodies, we require more magical power, a fair amount more than we already have" Celestia stated. "That is a problem 'Tia, for it feels as if my power is slowly receding, I am positive I am weaker than I used to be, and this is after the banishment" Luna stated. Celestia wore a grim look on her face, "Well then, if that's the case, we require a being more powerful than ourselves". "What do you have in mind then sister?" Luna questioned her sister's theory. "I have been studying other worlds, peering into them through universal tears and I have found that the most capable race is a _homo sapien_". "Have you explored this realm, did you search thoroughly enough?" Luna tried not to let her hope show but she failed in doing so. "Unfortunately their realm completely lacks magic, so they have never experienced it, luckily they have the highest magic capacity and capability I have seen so far" Celestia replied. "Homo sapien you say? What makes you think that they could even inhabit our world 'Tia?" Luna did not understand how her sister planned on keeping a non-magic creature alive in a magic-filled land. "I don't know my dear sister, but do not doubt me on this one, Equestria will continue to thrive". A spark of hope ached inside Luna's heart, "Well then, let's get started, shall we?" 


	2. Chapter 2- Relocation

Chapter 2- Relocation

It was a cloudy early morning in Portland, Oregon. An alarm suddenly rang out in a loud, obnoxious manner. "Holy shit…stop ringing for Christ's sake I get it" a young man retorted. He was a senior, an all-around average guy. Around 5'11, brown hair and tanned skin. Not too shabby when it came to looks either, especially his mesmerizing, hazel eyes. All though even he has his downsides, not particularly smart, his biggest weakness. He also wasn't very strong, luckily he wasn't fat either, and he was slim but not well built, at least not by his standards.

"Roy get up, it's time for school!" his mother shouted from the other room. He grimaced as he sat up, he never liked school. Sure he had plenty of happy memories while going, but he was never proficient at learning. He always struggled in school, his greatest fear after all was having to admit he was wrong. What bothered him the most, though, was that he wished he had a chance to start over, a do-over of sorts. Sadly, deep down, he knew this opportunity would never happen.

"Roy Hexner, if I have to call you again I will rip the mattress out from under you myself!" his mother shouted, much angrier than the previous time. "Don't worry mom! I'll be out in a sec!" He shouted back, he also wasn't a morning person. He decided to try to make the best of his day, he dressed himself with nice loose clothing, and it was still very chilly despite it being spring. He grabbed his car keys and was about to head out the door before his mother stopped him, "Please try to avoid any conflicts okay?" his mother warned, "I'll try my best mom, but I can't make any promises."

That was another problem he was faced with, bullies. He received a lot of attention from the girls at his school, this was due to his good looks and well-developed manners. However, his lack of physique made him a prominent target of those stronger than him. It was quite ironic though, he didn't even want any girl's attention, and he didn't want to hurt them. Not like his father did to his mother. He parked near the back of the school, so that the bullies wouldn't spot him at the entrance. He then got out of the car and slowly made his way toward the school.

Luckily, most of his classes went by fairly quick that day, the only exception being a physiology, which is always the longest part of the day. The teacher was busy lecturing while Roy was busy being lost in his thoughts. **I need to pay attention, my mom wants to make sure I don't fail any of my classes**, he quickly shook himself awake again, making sure to catch every detail of what the teacher was saying, even if he were to forget it in the morning. He lost all train of thought when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He peered through the window he sat next to and saw a… portal? He rubbed his eyes, trying to correct his vison, he was certain he was seeing things. Sure enough, it remained in place, vibrant in color, some colors he was certain didn't exist. He glanced over at it, it was more of a rift than a portal, almost tearing into the world, slicing through with relative ease. "Mr. Hexner!" the teacher shouted, "Repeat to me what I just said?" Roy sat there for a moment, then grumbled "I'm sorry sir, it must have slipped my mind, may I step outside for a moment?" "I think that would be for the best Mr. Hexner, be sure to have a functioning brain by the time you get back" the teacher replied, causing the class to chuckle in unison. "Will do, sir" Roy replied as he stepped outside the classroom. He made his way out to the parking lot, which is where he first saw the portal. Sure enough, it was still there, faintly radiating and moving. "What the hell is this thing?" Roy questioned. He brought his hand up to the surface and his arm was immediately pulled in. "What the fuck!" Roy cursed as he fought back to keep himself grounded. He was certain he could pull his arm back though until he felt a large pain as his right arm was dislocated. He groaned loudly in pain and then, reluctantly, pushed the rest of his body through the rift. The rift itself closed seconds after he entered, disappearing permanently.


	3. Chapter 3- New Body, New World

**I am going to address a few things before we get into the next chapter. First off, I am sorry you haven't heard any input from me. All I want to say is thank you for reading over my story and I will do my best to continue uploading chapters. Please keep in mind I am currently in school, so I have some time constraints. I would appreciate it if you would follow and leave a review telling me how the story is going, I will respond to positive and negative feedback. Second, I do not own My Little Pony or anything within it, only the characters I have created and their respective traits. With that in mind, on with the story!**

Chapter 3- New Body, New World

"So 'Tia, do you think we made the right decision?" Luna said as she wiped the sweat off her head. They had just performed the rift spell. It had the ability to transform any species that walked through it into a unicorn equine, it also only appeared to those with very strong magic capabilities. Unfortunately, they could only cast one every so often, and the rift itself would remain in the other world for less than half an hour. "I don't think it matters what I think anymore, considering our new savior has arrived" Celestia replied, panting slightly. "I wonder if there was another way, certainly power from the celestial and lunar bodies still exist right?" Luna questioned. "While my most faithful student Twilight Sparkle was lucky enough to have recovered the same power as you and I, any power that is left is most likely not enough to rejuvenate us, much less restore a star" Celestia replied bitterly. "I guess we will have to wait and see then, 'Tia".

Roy's POV

It was the worst pain I had felt in my entire life. It wasn't even the dislocation of bones or tearing of ligaments that hurt the most, it was the inability to scream. A curse of silence was cast down on me as air filled up my lungs almost instantly. I was fairly certain I had been teleported extremely high off the ground, a fall lethal enough to kill me. But I couldn't be sure, after all, I was in so much pain I could hardly grasp what was around me. It felt like my whole body was reforming itself, bones shifting and breaking often, I knew that I would lose consciousness within 20 seconds of being awake. What disturbed me the most, however, was that I might die before I even hit the ground, killing me twice over. Just before I lost consciousness, I could hear voices calling from below me. Of course that could have just been me hallucinating.

I groaned as I slowly shifted from my sleep, a light was suddenly turned on, causing my eyes to burn. "Oh for Celestia's sake, it's about time you woke up you bloody clopper." I looked over and saw a pony, gray in coat and a light brown mane as well as a thick brown beard. He also had a vaguely familiar accent, sounding almost like someone from Australia. "Shit…I must be dreaming" I said, pulling the covers back over myself. Apart of me wanted all of this to be a dream, or rather a nightmare for someone like myself. The covers were ripped off of me, "Listen here you little shit, I had to drag your ass out of the cold just so you wouldn't freeze to death, I even volunteered to house you, so pay me a little respect and sit the fuck up!" he shouted, red with rage. I immediately sat up, whoever this pony was, I didn't want to get on their bad side. "What's your name?" He interrogated, "Its Roy… Roy Hexner" I slowly replied, trying not anger him any further. "Roy… is that short for royal or something? Doesn't sound like a name for a pony to me". I started to panic as I looked down to see hooves, I tried to compose myself, not wanting to draw any suspicion. "So what is your name?" I asked, trying to divert the conversation away from me. "Tundra Wolf, at your service" he said as he bowed mockingly. "Listen, I know you are probably wondering why I crash landed in the snow right?" I said, Wolf raised an eyebrow in response. I tried to look for an explanation, I looked to the ceiling for answers. That's when I realized I had a horn! "Alright Wolf, this is kind of embarrassing but I was practicing teleporting when I misfired and landed here". I was hoping that the excuse would work, although it did seem far-fetched. "If you were wondering, you are in Frostfall Glade right now, home to the artic timberwolves" he shuddered as he said that last word, it seemed like a creature I wouldn't want to encounter if it can scare someone as manly as this pony. "Do you mind showing me around in a little while?" I asked. He smiled, "With pleasure".


	4. Chapter 4- Enter Frostfall Glade

**Good to see that a couple of people are showing support for the story, I can't thank you enough! Don't forget to review, it helps me decide how the story should proceed! On to the story.**

Chapter 4- Enter Frostfall Glade

"Celestia, we have a problem" Luna said sternly, entering Celestia's bed chambers. "What seems to be the problem, Luna? Didn't the human arrive in Ponyville today?" Celestia asked, looking concerned. "That would be the problem, he didn't arrive in Ponyville and I don't even have a trace on him!" Luna exclaimed. Celestia quickly came to a conclusion, "He must have very high magic resistance then, your tracking spell must have failed". Luna looked insulted, "How could my tracking spell have failed? I specified that the spell would start tracking him as soon as he touched the portal!" Luna shouted. Celestia was starting to become annoyed with her younger sister, "Apparently you didn't hear the first half of my sentence, he must have very high magic resistance, most likely stronger magic resistance than that of a dragon". Luna suddenly became apprehensive, "Do we even know if the morphing spell worked then?" Celestia pondered this for a moment, "Think about it, the spells that you and I produced together were the advanced transfiguration spell and the fall control spell, you and you alone produced the tracking and sleeping spells, so it is likely that only those two spells that you made were ineffective". Luna appeared slightly calmer, "Well that is good then, he won't be running around in his natural form, but how are we going to find him? We don't even know what he looks like". Celestia tucked herself back into her bed, "I guess we will have to wait and see."

Roy's POV

"Alright Wolf, I think I am ready" I say as I start walking around a bit. It felt a little shaky trying to walk a first but I started to get the hang of it after walking around for a few minutes. "Are you sure you're alright mate? You seem to have a hard time walking, you hurt your leg or something?" he asked with concern. I went along with his theory, "I guess the fall must have sprained my leg". He walked over and looked at my legs, "Well that's no problem, I'll take you over to the doctor's office".

The town itself looked like it was in hard times, Wolf's house wasn't too bad but the majority of the houses were broken or run down in some way. I wasn't looking forward to visiting whatever kind of hospital they had. "The town isn't looking too good, not since the artic timberwolves attacked it" he said, almost reading my mind. "What happened to it, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked, genuinely curious. "The town was attacked in the middle of the night by the beasts, and that bitch of a princess hasn't taken the time to send reinforcements!" he yelled. "The princess?" I asked, wherever this was, it was defiantly not similar to the United States. "Celestia" he grumbled, "Probably sitting on her fat ass drinking tea for all I know". Whoever this princess was, she didn't seem like the caring type, or maybe it was just Wolf's attitude toward her. "Have you asked her to send reinforcements?" I asked. "We have tried to, but all the messengers get ripped apart by the bloody wolves!" he exclaimed. This irritated me a little "Then how is she supposed to know you are in need of help?" I asked in a deadpan voice. His face grew dark, "Listen you little twat, do you know the last time she has even visited us? Thirteen fucking years of non-stop food shortages and disease. You don't have any idea what it is like to live in this shithole!" he yelled it looks like he was about to hit me. "You're right, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that" I said, almost in a pleading tone. He sighed "I know you're sorry, let's just get the doctor".

"Minor lacerations across the majority of your body, and some bruises on your legs" the doctor said as he wrapped bandages around me, "Just make sure you don't strain yourself too hard". I smiled, "I'll try my best not to cause any trouble doctor". I walked out of his office to find Wolf standing there, a compound bow in his hooves. "Since I was so hospitable, I feel as if I should get something in return, right?" he said as he slightly shook the bow in front of me. "I suppose so yes, what do you want me to do?" I asked, a little worried. He threw the bow to me, which I caught, then he took his bow off his back, "It's pretty simple, you and I are going to hunt some game out in the woods". I felt relieved, "Alright, sounds pretty simple". I had a little archery practice from back home so I knew how a bow worked, I just hope he doesn't want me to be highly accurate.


	5. Chapter 5- The Killers of the Town

**I plan on making this chapter longer than my others! Keep in mind that each chapter is a specific section of the story, so while the chapters may be a little shorter than most, there are going to be quite a lot of them. Please leave me some feedback!**

Chapter 5- The Killers of the Town

Roy's POV

"How much deeper in the wood will we have to go to find any game?" I asked, a little stiff from the cold. Wolf quickly drew an arrow from his bow and quickly pointed his bow at me, "You aren't a fucking pony you liar, you should know that us ponies don't eat meat!" he exclaimed, breaking the silence. My heart started beating fast and I started sweating, despite the cold, "Listen, I don't want any tr-" I was cut off as he swiftly hit me in the side of the head, knocking me unconscious. I woke up with migraine, my head felt like it was broken apart. "So then, what are you then if you're not a pony?" Wolf questioned, a mixture of anger and fear in his eyes. I hesitated for a moment, then answered "I am not from your world, I am a human".

"A human? I normally wouldn't believe you, but you don't seem like a bad pony, so I am going to have to believe you for now" he replied. A feeling of relief washed over me, "Are you going to let me go?" I asked. He looked at the ground for a minute, "I'm afraid not, I can't trust something like yourself and we don't have the supplies for more people. If the cold doesn't kill you, the wolves will" he stated, almost guilty in tone. "What! How can you do this? You don't even know me!" I yelled. "Listen, I don't feel right doing this bu-" he was suddenly cut off as a timberwolf pounced him from within the woods. The next few seconds were a blur, the knife he had sheathed came loose and fell next to my rope-bound hooves. I quickly reached for the knife as the wolf was attacking him, cutting away at the rope. He kicked the wolf off of him and ran off, the timberwolf and a few others started chasing him. I managed to remove the binds from my hooves, out of nowhere, one of the monsters jumped me. It flashed its icy teeth at me and dove at my arm, pain shot through my body instantly. I had to act quickly if I wanted to live, I put the knife in my left hoof and stabbed the top of its head. It quivered for a few seconds, then fell off of me, breaking into small chips of wood. I pulled myself up just as a heavy white mist settled around me.

My right arm was mangled and I was freezing cold, but I pressed on towards the direction where I think Wolf had run off to. I then spotted a cave with a large opening. I walked towards its entrance and heard screams coming from within the cave. "Somepony help me!" they were crying for help. I recognized that voice, it was Wolf, I quickly made my way deeper into the cave. Shortly after exploring I came across a large pit. Inside the pit was Tundra Wolf and two timberwolves circling him, it looked like he had already killed a few judging from how bits a wood were scattered across the cave floor.

He looked up and saw me, his muzzle horribly cut up from the quarrel. "For the love of Celestia please help me!" He begged. I looked down at him, "What happened to you having no faith in the princess? I asked. "Listen, I know what I did was wrong but you have to hel-" he was cut off for the second time tonight as a timberwolf pounced him. The second timberwolf looked like it was ready to tear his throat out, I jumped into the pit and aimed for its head. Unfortunately, it saw me and jumped out of the way, growling in response to my attack. Wolf struggled to throw his attacker off of him while my opponent and I circled each other. The timberwolf then jumped at me, I moved out of the way and sliced its neck as it was coming down, killing it in the process. I moved to the next timberwolf that was on top of Tundra, stabbing it in the back. Tundra Wolf gasped as he stood up to face me. "I can't thank you enough frie-" I hit him in the face, knocking him on the ground as he was talking. "Listen you **little twat, **I am not going to listen to your fucking thanks after you just tied me to a tree and just left me to die, I ought to kill you where you stand" I said darkly. He backed up in response, "I just wanted to do what was best for my village, I couldn't let some alien into our land, please forgive me" he pleaded. I hit him in the face again in response, walking back towards the entrance.

I sat by the entrance of the cave, looking out into the dusk. Wolf sat down next to me, "We might have to stay here for the night, unless you want to try heading back to the village with the wolves on your ass" he said jokingly. "I bet you'd like that wouldn't you?" I replied cruelly. He looked ashamed, "I didn't want to kill you, I just didn't know what else to do" he said as he walked back into the cave. "I guess nobody is perfect" I said, "I forgive you". "Nopony", he replied. "What?" I asked, a little bewildered. "In Equestria, we say Nopony" he replied cheekily. **Well I'm not from this world am I?**

**Alright listen up everyone. I plan on showing off the features of Frostfall Glade. If you want, I can place your OC in the story and they might make a cameo within Frostfall. I just have a couple rules. 1. No alicorns, period 2. Make it reasonable, no bullshit stripes or demon eyes 3. Make their appearance like a pony would look in Frostfall, examples include thin, disheveled hair, scars and light hair, etc. 4. Include their occupation within Frostfall, or what their job used to be. I will be accepting OC's for the next two chapters. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and follow me if you'd like to see more content in the future!**


	6. Chapter 6- New Faces

**Alright folks, only one more chapter available for OC submissions, be sure to check the guidelines if you are confused. They are on the end of the last chapter. Don't forget to follow and review!**

Chapter 6- New Faces

Roy's POV

I was walking back with Wolf after spending the night in that awful cave. It was early in the morning and the sun had barely risen. "So…if you aren't from this world, do you know anything about it?" Wolf asked, breaking the silence. "No, I'm afraid I've never seen this place before" I answered. He thought for a moment before speaking, "The region you are in right now is the Frozen North, which is the most northern region of Equestria, the world you are in right now" he explained. "Do only ponies and monsters inhabit your world?" I asked, genuinely curious. He smiled slightly, "No, we ponies call it Equestria, lots of different species live here". "Really, like what?" I asked. "I'll let you figure that out yourself".

Eventually, we came across a frozen lake. I glanced at the sheet of ice and realized that I had not seen my pony-form yet. I had a tan hide, and I still had the same hazel eyes as before, but my mane and tail color had changed to a charcoal black. He glanced at me, "Must feel strange moving in that new body of yours". I shrugged, indifferent, "I suppose, It was hard at first but after a while I got used to it". "I don't know why I didn't suspect you sooner than I did, you made it pretty obvious" he mused. "Maybe it was just my charming personality?" I joked. He hit me in my left arm with his hoof in response.

"Why do you still trust me?" I asked. "Isn't it obvious? You saved my life, and that is more than enough for me to realize that I can trust you." He replied with sincerity. "Wow, thank you for trusting me, I'll make sure to help out as much as I can" I said with relief. "I am going to need your help, no, we are going to need your help with restoring the town" he said in a very serious tone. "What will you need my help for? I thought you didn't have enough food to spare in the first place?" I questioned. He thought for a moment "No, we have food shortages often, but we will manage for now. We just your help with maintenance, our town is not in very good condition as you can tell". "I can't promise you I will do that well, I am not that strong" I replied sadly. "You seem plenty strong to me, you took out two wolves after all" he said. "Technically it was three" I said, pointing to my wound from earlier. He winced, "That looks like it hurts like hell, I hope that doesn't get infected". "I sure hope not" I replied in a sullen tone. He looked at me encouragingly, "Don't worry about it, we can get you medical attention if worst comes to worst".

"I swear to Celestia we've been here before!" Wolf exclaimed. I was starting to get annoyed "You have got to face the facts and admit that we are lost". He glared back at me "We are fine! We just need to take the original path." He explained. "You mean the path where you tried to kill me?" I spat venomously, the bitter cold was starting to affect me. "I won't apologize again, I did what I had to do to defend my village" he replied. "You wouldn't defend anything by murdering an innocent man" I retorted. "That's what you are, a man, an alien, not a pony or a species that is known" he shot back. "_You won't resolve anything by arguing_" an ominous figure replied, suddenly appearing from behind a tree.

Wolf quickly drew his dagger from his sheath in response to him. The hooded pony stared at him "I pose no threat to you, you could easily bring me down". I decided to cut in "Who are you?" I questioned. He took of his leather hood, revealing his worn appearance, "My name should not be important to you, you should instead focus on finding a way out of this maze of tress" he replied. His mane and tail were dark brown, with pieces of his mane missing. He also had a gray coat as well as hazel eyes, similar to mine. He didn't appear very happy, the appearance of anyone who live within the Glade. After taking in his appearance I realized what he said. "Do you know the way back?" I asked. He nodded slightly, "Indeed I do". I suddenly felt relieved. He suddenly appeared apprehensive, "I don't know, I was considering it, but your friend has been awfully hostile towards me, I might just head back by myself" he said. Wolf had just realized he had been pointing his knife at the pony the entire time, he quickly put it back in its sheath, "How about now?" he offered. He slowly walked off in one direction, "Follow me".

"I have thought of a few problems" Wolf stated in a serious tone. I raised an eyebrow, "What would those problems be?" I asked. "Do you see that marking on his flank right there?" he asked. I peered over and saw a worn slanted shovel on both sides of his flanks, "What are those?" I asked. "Those are cutie marks, you haven't seen mine because of my cloak, but I have mine as well. The problem is, you don't have a mark" he pointed out. "Is that bad?" I asked. "Most fillies and colts get their marks when they are young, it's a symbol of their main talents" he replied, a little worried. I started to panic, "Oh shit, do you think he is suspicious of me?" I asked. The mystery pony looked over at us, "You should really not talk as loud as you do, especially when you have something to hide, _human_".

My face blanched immediately, "You know about that?" I asked. He scanned me with his eyes for a moment, "I listened to your conversation before I even appeared". I needed to plead with him at this point, "Please don't tell anyo-, I mean anypony about this". His expression was as blank as ever, "I could care less why you are here, the point is we need your help". Wolf cut it "You see? I am not the only who thinks so!" he exclaimed. The gray pony looked over at Wolf, "You need to take him to your household immediately after arriving back into the town, he needs a way to hide his identity if he doesn't want to be suspicious".

*One hour later, at Wolf's house*

I was sitting on Wolf's worn-down sofa as he rummaged through his closet to retrieve a cloak. It was green in color, some parts of the cloak were faded and torn. He placed the cloak on the table in front of me, "What do you think?" he asked. "I am just glad you were willing to give me one in the first place" I replied happily. "I can't just let you freeze to death out there regardless" he said. He fetched me some hot coffee, which I quickly accepted, and then he proceeded to grab timber and place it in his fireplace in front of us. "Listen, there is going to be someone I'd like you to meet arriving soon, I want him to know who you are" Wolf stated. "Are you sure I am ready to meet him? Who is he? Will he care that I am a-" I was cut off as a loud knocking was heard from the door.

"The door is open" Wolf said aloud. The pony that came through the front door was a dark grey winged-pony covered in silver-clad armor, what was even more unexpected, another pony came in as well, a dark-blue unicorn with no helmet but similar armor, both of their marks were covered by their armor. "You said you had something very important that you needed to discuss, so I brought along one of my soldiers as re-assurance, is that alright?" the dark grey pegasus asked. Wolf glanced over in my direction, "Yes I think that will be fine, please have a seat". The two ponies sat in the chairs opposite of me. "Is there something you wanted us to know?" the gray pony asked, the unicorn's horn flickered with magic for a second. I answered "I need to the royalty in Canterlot so I can notify her about me, I am not from this world". The gray pony nodded while the unicorn simply scowled at me. It was the unicorn's turn to speak up "What should we help an alien? How do we know you won't kill us where we stand?" he questioned. The gray pony rolled his eyes and took off his helmet, his mane was black like his tail, "Forgive my soldier, my name is Officer Aegis, the pony next to me is Dead Beat". "Please officer, I need to make my way toward Canterlot" I pleaded. He looked at me with sympathy, "I'm afraid that is quite a long distance from here, you are going to need to be prepare for the journey there". He laid out a map in front of me, "We are in the Frozen North, and Canterlot is the center of our lands, but the closest major city is Vanhoover, so that will probably be your next destination" Aegis stated. Before I could speak, he cut in again, "However, I will not let you leave until you help us with the Frostfall restoration project and until you learn how to use your magic, Beat can help you with the second one". Dead Beat glared at Aegis "Oh come on! Why do I have to work with him!" he shouted. I sighed, "I guess this will be my agenda for the next few days". **I am going to get to Canterlot, but I have a long road ahead of me**.

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! You only have one more chapter before OC submissions for Frostfall are closed! If you could leave a review I would appreciate it greatly! OC creators, if you could review telling me how I did with your character, I would be very happy! Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7- Training is in Session

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long hiatus, I have been very busy with schoolwork and what not. A thank you to those who submitted characters. More opportunities will arrive for OC's eventually. Without further ado, unto the story.**

Chapter 7- Training is in Session

I couldn't stop thinking about that mysterious stallion, who the hell was he? Why was he in the middle of the forest? These were my thoughts as I stood there in the cold, tugging at the bandage on my arm, God I hope it wasn't infected. Aegis coughed as I looked up at him, "You know, you don't have to train immediately, that cut on your arm is going to hinder your performance" he said. "That may be true, but I want to be prepared for the worst, as soon as possible" I said firmly, this cold was getting on my nerves. I had on plenty of clothing,but that didn't stop the constant chill down my spine. He nodded in respect, "Fair enough, we will start with blocking first". I was slightly confused, "Shouldn't I learn how to attack first?" I asked. He looked at me if I was stupid, "You are never going to win a one-on-one fight unless you can block someone else's hits". That did make sense now that I thought about it, I smiled sheepishly, "Sounds good to me".

He threw some pads at my hooves, they looked like they were sparring pads. "These are hoof-guards, they will stop me from bruising you too badly when we are sparring" Aegis stated. I slid them on, they weren't the most comfortable things, "Don't you need any?" I asked. He grinned, "I think I will be fine, I have taken quite a beating, living here". "Alright, I am ready when you are" I stated. We were on the edge of town, near a small farm surrounded by fence, nice and secluded. "Okay, defend yourself as best you can, I will give you some pointers along the way" he said as he changed stances. "Let's do this" I declared. He charged me, I immediately faltered as he hit me in the muzzle, breaking my guard completely. "You need to reinforce your lower legs, you were totally off guard". I grinded my feet into the ground, he swung at me as I ducked. He smiled in admiration, "Very nice". He threw a flurry of punches at me, I raised my hooves and blocked all of them, but then he spun around and bucked my hooves hard, breaking my stance in the process. "You need to predict what I am going to do". I saw him raise his left hoof, I brought up both arms and swiped right, knocking down his arm in the process. I saw his back legs shift, I backed up just in time to avoid his buck. Finally, he swung his right hoof at me, I raised my left hoof to block it, but instead I gripped his entire hoof in mine, stopping his attack entirely. A faint white glow was being emitted from my hoof, we looked at each other in disbelief. I let go of his hoof and we both just stared at my hooves, the glow had faded. "I have no idea how you caught my hoof, I was swinging at full power, catching it like that should have fractured your hoof" he stated. "Believe me, I have no idea how I did that either" I replied, a little shaken. He looked towards the ground "You need to head over to Dead Beat to practice your magic now, I think it's about time you did anyways". "Where is he exactly?" I asked. He sighed, I suppose I will take you over to his house.

The house was worn-down, as most if the houses in the town were, but this one looked vacant. "Are you sure this is the right one?" I asked. He looked over at me, "Yes, he is usually here around this hour, when he is not on patrols". He knocked on the door a few times, no response. I turned away from the house, "I guess not, we'll see if he is in later". He sighed in irritation, "No, he is probably just asleep or drinking, maybe a little bit of both". I looked at him worryingly, "Doesn't that mean we probably shouldn't bother him?" I asked. He kicked in Dead Beat's door in response. Dead Beat was sitting on his sofa, a bottle of alcohol in hand, he looked half-asleep. "What the fuck do you want, Aegis?" he said as we came in. Aegis looked over at me, "He's lucky he is a good friend of mine, I'd have his ass patrolling in the snow if he wasn't", I grinned. "Oh please, you can blow me for all I care, I am done with my patrol for a few hours, just let me get some sleep", he replied grumpily. Aegis smiled in response, "No can do, you said you would help with Roy's training". He looked defeated, "Fine, don't let it get to your head though, I am helping him because you asked me to, not because Roy and I are friends", my smile faded, I really didn't want him to hate me. He sat up and threw his half-empty drink in a nearby garbage can. "Well, let's get started then".

Aegis walked out the door to resume his duties, meanwhile I was busy figuring out how to lift a can with magic. "This is going to be hard to explain, since most fillies and colts figure this out over time, so we are going to start out with simple telekinesis, a spell every unicorn knows and learns" Beat stated. "Alright, where do I begin" I said, a little lost. He was irritated, probably from me or the sleep deprivation, maybe a bit of both. "You have to channel your magic, imagine that can floating, you have to create an image in your head in order for this to work" he replied. That's what I did, I imagined the can hovering a few inches off the counter, a shroud of white magic acting as its silhouette. I too became frustrated after no results occurred, the only thing I could manage to do was shroud the can in my white magic, my horn glowed in the process of doing so. I decided to look on the bright side, "At least my magic is working" I said. He laughed mockingly, "It won't do you any favors if it doesn't have a purpose". Part of me wanted to be angry, but he wasn't wrong, my magic was worthless until I could perform a spell.

*A few hours later, at Beat's house*

I wiped the sweat off my forehead, I wasn't making any progress with my magic. "Our training session is over, looks like you didn't make any progress today" he said smugly. I didn't let this discourage me though, I already knew my magic was present after I sparred with Aegis. I decided to attack back, "If only I had a decent teacher, I might have actually learned something today". He glared at me "I am going on patrol like I said I would, get the fuck out of my house" he growled. I exited his house, disappointed that I couldn't cast anything today. "This sure as hell didn't help my relationship with him either", I said to myself.

When I arrived back at Wolf's house it was dusk, night was approaching soon. When I came in through the front door, Wolf greeted me. "So, how did training go today?" he asked. I sighed, "My sparring skills could use some work, and my magic is useless as of now", I replied. His smile didn't fade, "Don't let it discourage you, there will be plenty of time to train, in the meantime, just get some rest" he said. I climbed into my guest bed after stripping out of my tunic and cloak, "Alright, I'll try to get some sleep, I'll probably need it for tomorrow" I replied. He smiled at me "Yes you will, you will be doing some community service with me tomorrow, as a form of paying me back for living in my house for the time being". I suddenly became annoyed, "Wasn't saving your life enough?" I asked. He looked a little sheepish, "Everypony has to earn their place in the community regardless, but I am grateful for what you did" he said. I sighed as I closed my eyes, a feeling of drowsiness swept over me as I fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8- Cold Sweat

**I will be posting bonus content that will only be available for short periods of time before they are removed. If you are lucky, you may catch a few of them. On to the story.**

Chapter 8- Cold Sweat

*Somewhere else*

There was a blur of hooves, blood on tile, crying. I heard someone sobbing, they sounded female. "Why?" she sniffled, "Why did it have to be this way?" she sobbed. I was certain she was speaking to me, though, my vision was hazy. I was about to speak, but I felt myself losing power. "Wake up!" she screamed. "You have to wa-" I gasped as I sprung out of my bed, it was my first nightmare here. Wolf came into the guest room, "Are you alright? You sounded like you were having a nightmare". I stood up, slightly wobbly, and threw my green cloak over my back. "Yes, I guess you could say that" I replied slowly. He sat in a nearby chair, "You don't have to work for another hour, it's five in the morning". I groaned and fell back on my bed, this was going to be a shitty day.

*An hour later*

"So Roy, what were you dreaming about?" Wolf asked casually. We were plowing the fields, near the place where Aegis and I planned to spar. I suddenly became very anxious, I had to learn countering today. "Honestly? I can't even remember" I replied easily, the only thing that bothered me was that I had a nightmare in the first place. There was a lot that bothered me, unfortunately, being away from home wasn't one of them. **She will never forgive you**. "Roy are you okay? You are acting a little out of it" Wolf said with concern. "I am just deep in thought at the moment" I said, not wanting to make a big deal out of it, he hesitantly nodded. The labor itself wasn't very hard at least. I had felt myself grow stronger already due to the sparring session with Aegis yesterday. Though, I was still slightly sore. "The next blizzard won't be for quite some time, so we are taking advantage of it" Wolf said, making conversation. "Do you think it's worth it? All this labor for a small amount of crops?" I said. There were a lot of ponies working out here. It didn't seem like there was a lot to go around. He huffed and stabbed a pitchfork into the ground, "I don't know, but it has to be done, we will starve otherwise" he said, I nodded in agreement. "Luckily, you don't have much longer out here, just help me with this next field and carry the load back to storage and you will be done for the day" he said. I sighed, it was very tedious work.

*A few hours later*

I slammed the large box on the table near the front door of the storage room. A light-blue mare to my right stared me down in the storage room. Even though she was significantly smaller than me, I still felt uncomfortable. She spoke, "You know, you have to put the crops away, not just leave the box on the table" she smiled mischievously, "Are you trying to get out of doing your job?". I felt sweat appear on my forehead, "N-No I w-was just-" I stammered. "Relax, I'll get it for you" she laughed, "You must be new here. What's your name?" she asked as she started taking the crops out of the crate. I relaxed a bit, "My name is Roy, what's yours?" I replied. "My name is Perma Frost. You can just call me Frost" she said. Her hair was silver and she had a light voice, probably the most uplifting pony I had seen around these parts. An inquisitive look appeared on her face, "You have an interesting name Roy, and no cutie mark, I wouldn't mind learning more about you. I have more work to do, but maybe we can talk again" she said. "Yes, I'd like that" I replied happily, this was the first time I had talked with another Glade resident. I had my plans booked as well, I planned on sparring with Aegis today.

Aegis' hoof slammed into my face. "Come on, you have to deflect my attacks" he said, slightly frustrated. I was annoyed too, "I don't know how long you trained for this, but this shit isn't happening overnight" I retorted. "Come on, let's try again". I received multiple bruises before I finally knock his hoof away from my face, I was too shocked to hit back before he swept my back leg and knocked me on my ass. "For the love of God, I almost had it!" I whined. He gave me an amused look, "It's for the love of Cele-" I interrupted him, "I don't give a shit what you say here" I was very mad, him correcting me didn't make things easier. I tried to think on the positive side "Well, I am making progress, that's all that matters" I said firmly. He smiled at me "That's the spirit!" he said. "You still need a lot more practice, if you ever want to be prepared for what is going to happen" a figure said behind us. I turned around to see that mysterious pony from the forest, staring at me. He still had the same look to him, only he wasn't wearing a hood anymore, instead he was wearing a black cloak. What was going to happen? What did he know? I walked up closer to him "Who are you?" I demanded. "I'm afraid if answered that, you would lose interest in my character" he said looking down. "If you really need to know, you can find me at the town graveyard" he said. He walked off before I could reply, he was a very strange pony. "Do you know him?" Aegis questioned. "Wolf and I have met him before, he never gave out his name though" I replied. "What a strange pony, judging from the looks of him, I doubt it will be the last time we see him" Aegis stated. Part of me wanted to never see him again, part of me wanted to go to the graveyard immediately.

I deflected his first hit. He twirled around and tried to kick me with his back hooves, I grabbed them and threw them upwards, making him fall on his ass. After hours of practicing, I was getting the hang of it. "I have to admit, you are much better than most of the new guards I train" he said. I was flattered by his comment but it didn't stop me from deflecting his hits and striking back. It was past midday, so I would need to attend magic lessons soon. I wasn't looking forward to it, Dead Beat was kind of a prick and I wasn't getting anywhere with my magic. I wouldn't let that stop me though, because even if I didn't learn from him, I would teach myself. We sat down to take a water break. "I really don't want to visit Dead Beat today" I complained to Aegis. He smirked, "I know he isn't a very social stallion, but he is alright most of the time, when he isn't drunk that is". We both sat up, "I think you have done very well today. Come on, we will head over to Beat's house early, you could use the extra magic practice" Aegis said. Damn, I was hoping I could get out of it today.

"Alright, I am going to give you a brief introduction on the seven different types of magic. The first is alteration, it is the manipulation of the world and its entities through the use of magic. A couple examples include telekinesis and teleportation, it is considered the easiest branch to master by most unicorns. The second is Illusion, it is the manipulation of the minds of living creatures. A good example of this would be mind control, obviously. Transmutation is the manipulation of magic itself, usually to benefit yourself. This branch is vague so I don't really have any good examples. Elemental magic is simply natural elements of the world converted into magical form, like a fireball. Transfiguration is using magic to change the appearance of yourself or other living creatures. An example of this would be invisibility" I interrupted Dead Beat's lecture. "Wouldn't invisibility be under the illusion branch? It doesn't seem to fit under transfiguration" I asked. He scoffed, "Transfiguration is manipulating yourself so that you actually appear non-existent, while a fake illusion invisibility spell includes manipulating the mind of your attacker so that you appear non-existent to them while in actuality, your body hasn't changed in the slightest". The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. "Continue" I said, wanting to hear more. He pressed on, "The only other magic type is restoration, and it is the manipulation of magic to revive yourself or others. A healing spell is the best example. That should cover everything, I need to get going soon, duty calls". I stopped him before he could leave, "You said there was were seven types, what is the last one?" I asked. He sighed, "Any magic that is used purely to damage life on the planet is known as corrupted magic, it is the most dangerous and deadly magic available, I'd advise you not to look into it" he replied darkly. "Hey Beat?" I wanted to ask one more question before he left. He turned to look at me "What is it?" he asked. "Do you want to get something to eat sometime? I asked hopefully. He looked like he wanted to be mad, but couldn't, a small smile formed on his lips, "Fine".


	9. Chapter 9- Fighting and Suspicions

**Nice to be able to write a little bit before I am in school. Hope you enjoyed the content so far, as well as the bonus content that I posted. Enjoy the next chapter.**

Chapter 9- Fighting and Suspicions

I was sitting in the town's tavern. Wolf let me have the day off, so I was busy worrying about the sparring session I would have with Aegis today. It would be a full melee brawl, no pads or magic. Not that it mattered anyway, although my magic had improved somewhat. I had been able to lift small objects, but not for very long. I would certainly not be able to use my magic in this circumstance. Another thing that was on my mind was that mare that I met, Perma was it? Anyways, she had taken an interest in me. I am not sure if it was her personality or if it was because I didn't have my cloak on and she spotted my blank flank. I need to be more careful if I am going to live in this town unnoticed.

"Hiya!" Perma said as she randomly appeared in the bar stool next to me, I nearly fell of my stool in the process, speak of the goddamn devil. She giggled at my reaction, "Sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you". I scoffed in response, "You just startled me, that's all" I replied. She rolled her eyes, "Is that your best excuse? Oh hey! I have been meaning to ask you, why don't you have a mark?" she said as she signaled the bartender. I stirred the cider in front of me, it was starting to thaw out due because I hadn't touched it yet. It was made in Sweet Apple Acres, and was supposedly very strong. I was going to drink it to take my mind off of my tournament, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Not because I was a lightweight, I had my fair share of drinks, it was because I didn't want to feel wasted by the time I had to fight him. She glanced at me worryingly, "Are you okay? You seem a little troubled" she said, awaiting a reply. I looked up at her, her eyes matched the color of her mane, "I am just preoccupied" I replied, hoping to put her at ease. She raised an eyebrow, "Oh really, with what?" she questioned. "I am having a sparring competition with a friend of mine, it's starting to get to me" I replied, it's not like it would be a problem if she knew. She smirked seductively, "I know how to relieve you of some of that _tension_" she teased. I blushed heavily in response, I was hoping it wasn't what I thought it was. She broke out into laughter, "Oh sweet Celestia, the look on your face is priceless!" she said as she hollered, attracting nearby attention. I deadpanned in response, "Is this what you do to all your friends?" I asked. She smirked, "Only the colts, well…mostly" she said as she trailed off. Good lord this mare was strange, but it was comforting, having a laugh with someone, haven't done that since I came to this frozen glacier of a colony. "You know, I can watch if it makes you feel any better, I may not look like it, but I can hold my own quite well and could provide some tips" she offered. I sighed, "Yes, because I really want to have my ass handed to me if front of a mare" I replied sarcastically. She rolled her eyes, "Oh spare me, I've seen guards twice the size of you get their asses kicked, so it's not a problem if you lose" she explained. "Well that would be a good excuse if I hadn't been training for a while now, I need to know how to hold my own" I retorted. "Listen, just relax and you can start practicing before the fight starts, the anxiety will kill you otherwise" she warned. I sighed again, "I suppose I will try to relax for the time being".

*A few hours later, near the farm*

Aegis was a couple feet away from me, staring me down as I stretched. I had actually developed a lot of muscle since sparring him, it also came with a lot of bruises. "Remember, no pads or magic, just your hind legs and hooves" he stated as I was hitting the air. "Got it, I'll make sure not to use the magic I don't have" I replied. That produced a chuckle from him in response, "Well, whenever you are ready, we can start. I doesn't matter if you win or lose, it only shows how much you have improved" he reminded me. I tried to give the most determined glare I could, "Don't worry, that won't be a problem" I said, attempted to intimidate him. I don't think it worked, he smirked as he raised his hooves, "Let's see what you've got" he countered. The match had officially started.

I charged forward with my front hooves raised, I made sure to take initiative so that he wouldn't have the upper hand. He blocked, as I expected, but I made sure to take note of how he blocked as he swung at me. I ducked and examined him, he seemed to bring his front hooves together to block, and I knew a couple ways to break that kind of guard. I brought my hooves up and waited for him to block, and then I swiftly uppercut him in the stomach. He emitted a grunt in response. I saw his back legs twitch, I backed up as I tried to predict him sweeping my leg. Instead, he hit me in the muzzle with his hoof that I failed to notice. The pain spread from my face to the entirety of my body, fighting without pads hurt like hell! I came up with something quick, I spun around and feigned kicking him, once he started to block, I spun around and tackled him. He was on the ground as I managed to hit him a couple of times before he managed to push me off, hitting me in the cheek while doing so. The inside of my mouth felt warm, I spat blood and looked at him. He looked like he was in bad shape, I probably looked the same. This match was more even than I thought it would be.

He was on the offensive now, it almost seemed like it was out of desperation. He charged at me, he hit with so much force that it broke my guard. I quickly planted myself on the ground and went for the counterattack, hitting him in the jaw and knocking his ass on the ground. I was about to kick him while he was down before he grabbed my hind leg, pulled himself up, and proceeded to slam me into the ground. I heard a snap as I hit the ground, I couldn't immediately feel the pain but I was sure that was one of my ribs breaking. I underestimated his strength. I didn't expect him to be able to completely swing me around like that. I scrambled to my feet as that deep rooted pain kicked in, it made me want to scream. I did the only thing I could think of, I acted like I was more wounded than I actually was and proceeded to limp. My tactic worked as Aegis galloped towards me and went in for a tackle. I grinded my hind legs into the ground as he slammed into me. It took all the willpower I had not to scream as I felt my broken rib move from the force. I was surprised to find that I held my ground, I took this opportunity to slam my elbow into his back and pushed him off of me. There was a split second that he took to catch his breath, I bucked him with all the force I had into the wooden cart behind him. He flew back and slammed into one of the carriage wheels, unhinging it in the process, he grunted while his shoulder dislocated from its socket. This war was at a standstill, it could go either way at this point.

We both circled each other, panted and shifting around. Aegis popped his shoulder back into place while I wiped the blood off my cheek. "I'm not going to lie, this is twice as hard as I'd ever thought it would be" Aegis remarked. "Shut up and fight" I retorted, a tinge of bitterness in my voice. He ran at me again, this time I would be ready. He swung down hard at me, instead of trying to block his swings I pushed his hooves away and swung, my hooves connected with his muzzle as a crunch was heard. He looked up at me and went for a right hook. I was going to block it before I realized his other hoof had quickly hit me in the side of the head, right by my temple. I swayed back and forth as I started seeing double of everything, including Aegis. I got a good look at him one last time before he hit me in the chest directly, I didn't have the energy to block as I went out like a light. I heard a mare's voice calling to me as I drifted into unconsciousness.

*Later that evening, in Wolf's house*

Aegis' POV

I chuckled as Perma Frost hit me in the shoulder, the same one Roy dislocated. "Hey easy, I still need to recover from my wounds" I reprimanded her. Perma and I met shortly after I knocked Roy unconscious, she ran up to me to ask if he was alright. She was slightly strange, but I was starting to take a liking towards her. "Like hell! You could have killed him with a punch that hard!" she yelled. Why did she care about Roy so much, maybe Roy had managed to seduce a mare within the first week of arriving here? I glanced at him, probably not. Wolf looked up at Perma, "Calm down, Aegis wouldn't kill a friend of his" Wolf said comfortingly. That seemed to lighten her mood a bit as her expression quickly turned mutual. "Since he isn't awake right now, I have to ask you three, what is he really like and where is he from? Because he sure as hell isn't from here" she questioned. Dead Beat stood up from a nearby chair, "I'm afraid we can't answer that without his consent" he said calmly. She was starting to get irritated, "Why the fuck not? What is so important about him that needs to be kept a secret?" she argued. I glared at her "We are keeping this away from you for the safety of him, don't take it so personally. We are leaving so that Wolf can tend to his wounds, I suggest you do the same. Dead Beat and I promptly walked out of Wolf's house, seeing the frustrated look on her face as I closed the door. While we were walking away, I heard Dead Beat mumble two words", "That bitch". I started to defend her, "You'd get mad too if you didn't know anything, I am surprised to see you caring for Roy" I teased. He grunted, "Oh fuck off" he said coldly. I laughed and he smiled as we walked on.

*Meanwhile, at Wolf's house*

Wolf's POV

"Please, tell me why he is so important to all of you" Perma pleaded towards me. "I should be asking the same of you, why do you even care? You barely know him" I countered. She blushed and mumbled, "It's none of your business". I was about to rant on as to why it was completely my business, but she quickly made her way towards the door, "Do you mind if I check on him in the morning?" she asked. I experimented, "I'm sure your coltfriend will be fine, but sure". She blushed as she scoffed, and exited the door, there was something more to this than meets the eye. I looked at Roy for a minute. "I'm sorry for treating you like shit earlier Roy, I'll make it up to you tomorrow" I said, my voice softer. I flicked the lights off and headed out the guest room. Leaving Roy in his deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10- Attack on the Glade

**This is an important chapter, so brace yourselves for the ride! Don't forget to review and follow for more upcoming updates to the story. I am going to also need OC's from Vanhoover so if all my lovely viewers would be so kind as to create some in the review section, that would be much appreciated. **

Chapter 10- Attack on the Glade

Roy's POV

I woke up in from a heaping coughing fit, my chest hurt after every cough. I assumed it was my ribs that hurt, they must still be sore from yesterday's brawl. I can't believe I lost to him, I was so close. I was unaware at the moment why I was coughing so hard until I saw black smoke appear from underneath the crack in the doorway of the guest bed. I stood up as the door burst open, almost coming off its hinges. It was Wolf, "Mate, we need to get the fuck out of here, the wolves are attacking!" he yelled. I quickly became alarmed as I saw a large amount of fire behind him. I quickly ran out of the room with him, there was fire everywhere. "Grab what you can! We need to meet with Aegis and defend the city from these fuckers!" he yelled as he dressed in leather padding. I put on my cloak and grabbed one of the compact bows from the rack. Wolf and I stormed out of the house, I bucked the door open and we didn't look back as the fire engulfed the house.

The village looked like a living nightmare. There was fire and blood everywhere, as well as debris from houses that had succumb to the fires like Wolf's house did. I had to gather all the willpower to not look at the wounded soldiers as we marched towards the city's barracks. Just then, a timberwolf jumped on Wolf, his gaping maw snapping at Wolf's neck. "Get this bastard off of me!" he commanded. I drew my bow and quickly shot an arrow into its skull, it quivered slightly before dying. "What the fuck was wrong with it? Why was it red?" Wolf questioned. This one was different from the other ones we encountered, it was blood red in color and it was slightly charred. "I bet those bastards are the ones responsible for burning my house down!" he accused. That was a reasonable theory, that doesn't explain why they are in the artic. It's like wolf read my mind, "Those fuckers must have been planning this for a while now, on when to burn the Frozen Glade down to the ground" he said as he growled.

That's when I saw it, another one of the emberwolves. It spewed fire out of its charcoal-blackened mouth inside a nearby home. A mare burst out the door, her mane caught on fire, screaming on the house doorstep. I pulled away from Wolf, wanting to defend her from her attacker. Wolf grabbed my shoulder, gripping it so forcefully that I couldn't run toward her, "You can't help her right now Roy! The guards need you!" he exclaimed. I turned to face him, "What's the point of being a guard if I don't help the citizens I am supposed to protect?" I spat venomously. He looked at me with an emptiness in his eyes, "You're right, help the soldiers here, meet me in the barracks that are to the far east of town" he said as he let go of my shoulder.

I sprinted in the direction of the house I saw the mare run out of, she had already left the house and ran through the back of an alley. When I turned the corner I was met with a horrific sight, the emberwolf was ripping her apart. I would say that I had seen more horrifying things, but that simply wasn't the case. Sure I had seen death before, lots of road kill in Oregon. But nothing compared to this, this was flat out murder. I pulled an arrow out of its quiver and shot an arrow into the back of its head. It landed with a dull thud across the ground, at least they die just as easily. I pushed the wolf off of her to get a better look, I grimaced at the sight. Her mane was charred to the point where I couldn't recognize its color and her skin was so pale I could barely tell the color of her hide either, which appeared to be a light purple. She had gashes everywhere across her body and one of her hind legs were practically falling off. I picked her head up off the ground, she was barely breathing. She looked up at me, her eyes watering and her mouth was quivering. "T-Th-Thank y…yo-you" she stuttered, it was as if she fought to enunciate each word. "Save your breath, you need it" I said soothingly. "Ar-Are y-you a g-guard?" she asked. I thought about it for a minute, I had the training of one, but I was never of being officially inducted. "Yes, I am" I confirmed, not wanting to let her hopes down. She suddenly leaned forward and kissed my cheek, "P-please…d-don't l-let the c-city fall…k-k-keep my s-sister safe" she pleaded. I stared down at her, "I will fight until I die to make sure that everypony possible will stay alive. She was in my arms now, bleeding to death, she wasn't going to live. She closed her eyes, and smiled as she went limp. I started to tear up, I wasn't cut out for something like this. "God fucking damnit!" I yelled, breaking a nearby wall. How was I supposed to save an entire village when I can't even save one pony? I growled, I would murder all of them if I had to, none of these innocent ponies should have to die, especially since none of them did anything. I heard some shuffling behind me, I drew my bow and turned around, it was Perma Frost. "Roy, we need to get to the barracks!" she yelled. She was right, I needed the help of the guards if I wanted to put an end to this madness.

*Meanwhile, at Celestia's castle*

Luna slammed into her sister's room, not even bothering to knock, Celestia rose from her bed in the process. "Luna, what seems to be the problem?" she asked with concern in her voice. "Tia, I have heard reports of a large migration of wolves appearing from the Everfree Forest!" she declared with a tinge of fear in her voice. She had caught Celestia's attention, "Are the ponies of Ponyville safe? Are they under attack?" Celestia asked. She shook her head, "No, for some reason they are heading up north" Luna said with a frown. Celestia wore a small smirk on her face, "I think out little _friend _may have attracted some attention" she explained. His arrival must have attracted more wolves than usual, and had finally decided to attack.

*Half an hour later, nearing the guard barracks*

We were a couple blocks away from the barracks, the fires in the surrounding area became scarce but that didn't mean they ceased. We had come across our first fire for a few blocks when Perma and I heard a bloodcurdling scream. To make matters worse, the scream sounded like it came from Wolf. I took action immediately and burst the door down, pain emanating from my shoulder as I did. He had two of them on top of him, one was gnawing on his arm while the other was trying to snap at his face. "Fucking help me Roy!" he yelled as he snapped the neck of the one going for his throat. I took two steps forwards before I heard creaking from the floor above. I jumped forward but it was too late, the story above Wolf collapsed on top of him, killing his attacker and crushing him in the process. I ran up to him, a look of despair was plastered across his face. He coughed up blood, "Well *cough* I fucked up didn't I?" he said, trying to apply some humor to the situation, it didn't work. He hacked up some more, "Listen Roy, you need to go help those in need, I won't last like this, go on without me" he pleaded. I tried pulling at the rubble that was holding him down. "No fucking way, I'm not letting you die!" I screamed, I was not about to see another pony die tonight. He growled at me, "It's to fucking late Roy, go to Perma, she needs you more than I do now" he said as he hacked up more blood. I just stared at him for a minute, there was nothing I could do here. I looked at him one last time before exiting the house, his eyes were glazed over and he remained motionless and expressionless. Tundra Wolf was dead.

"I shouldn't have fucking left him! I should have tagged alone with him when I had the chance!" I yelled as Perma and I ran towards the barracks. Perma had lost all of her peppiness, "Roy it wasn't your fault! He can't be saved now so you need to focus on saving those ponies!" she yelled back. I was seething, "You think I don't know that? I am going to kill every last one of those fuckers if it's the last thing I do!" I stated menacingly. Just then, a regular timberwolf jumped off a roof and onto Perma. I didn't even hesitate, I picked up the whole wolf and smashed it against the house wall. I pulled its head so that it was looking at me, it was whimpering. I really wish I had cared, but after what one of them had done to Wolf, I just didn't care anymore, I ripped the fucker's head right off. It even took less force than I had imagined. I looked back at Perma who was lying on the ground, "Are you okay?" I asked her, I think I scared the hell out of her by doing that. "Y-yes I-I'm fine" she stuttered, trying to not sound scared of me. I didn't want to act like a monster, but these wolves brought out the savagery within me.

We were in the guard's barracks, Perma and I were the only ones not coated in silver-clad armor. Those who were had already been preparing to leave. Aegis was there but Dead Beat was not. He handed me some armor, "We need all the combat experience we can get, head out to the field, I'll meet you there" he ordered. "Where is Dead Beat? Is he dead?" I asked, a tinge of fear in my voice. He looked slightly amused, "It will take more than a few wolves to take that bastard down, he is already on the field" Aegis mused. "It only took two wolves and shitty architecture to take Tundra Wolf down" I muttered quietly. He must have heard me because his voice became softer, "I'm sorry, but there is nothing we can do now" he said respectfully. I still had one question I needed to ask, "What about you Perma, are you fighting?" I asked as I put her on the spot. She grinned a little, "I can attack these bastards if it helps reduce the numbers, my father taught me how to fight after all" she bragged. Aegis handed her silver-clad armor, "Very well, you can fight alongside us, but be careful" he said in a stern tone. She looked like she wanted to squeal, why was she so excited about fighting them?

*Half an hour later*

It took us awhile to arrive at our destination but we finally took our positions at the edge of the town, the battlefield was already torn apart, corpses and fire spread across the fields. This battle was important because if we lost, as a lieutenant had told us, the wolves would invade and the heartland of the village would be destroyed. I made it my primary goal to not let a single one of those monsters make it past the shoddy barricade that the guards had managed to construct. "Do you think we will live? I have never fought in a war before" Perma said suddenly, a tinge of fear in her voice. I grew suspicious, "Why are you worried now? You were so excited to fight them before!" I said, drawing the attention of nearby guards. Her voice became much quieter, "I only did it so that I could stay with you" she said softly, a deep blush appearing across her face. Most men in novels or movies wouldn't have understood what she was implying. However, I had attracted the attention of many girls in my life, even if they weren't horses. I understood a few of the signs that they had presented to me. She was beautiful, no doubt, but the idea of me being in an intimate relationship with a horse was a real turn off. Plus I still wasn't comfortable around women in general, so it made the whole idea of being with her so much harder to picture. I won't tell her how I feel though, not yet anyways. I don't want to have her possibly go through emotional trauma right before either one of us may die soon.

"Colts! Battle formations!" Aegis said. "Sir yes sir!" I chanted, along with the many other soldiers that were aligned alongside me. Perma and I were very far apart from each other. Aegis had all soldiers separated by race. The tactic was that unicorns like myself would be placed in the so that we could fire off spells while providing cover to the earth ponies centered in the middle, while the pegasi were placed in the front so that they could take off from the ground immediately, attacking from the air. I was in the back with Dead Beat, who was three soldiers to the left of me, a scowl plastered across his face, as usual. I assumed Perma was somewhere in the middle due to her being an earth pony. Last but not least, Aegis was in the very front, turned to face all of us alongside his lieutenants. "Remember the plan! Middle formation! Remember, to be careful! There are less unicorns covering your flanks than usual!" Aegis shouted. The majority of the unicorns were busy putting out fires within the city with their magic, so there was less of us. Just then, we saw at least four-hundred wolves approaching the nearby hillside. The battle had just begun.

*Mere seconds into the fight*

All I could hear around me was the clash of metal and the sound of burning. Screams and cries of pain echoed through the hilltops, the whole world seemed to slow down as I was quickly drawn into the fight. I carried a longbow as my primary with a short sword as my sidearm just in case things got messy. I shot arrows into the giant horde of wolves ahead of me. Their numbers doubled ours, this fight would not turn out in our favor if we did not fight offensively. Which is why Aegis let them run to us instead of the other way around, saving us stamina in the process. I had managed to hit a few and kill a couple more when a wolf from my blind spot jumped on a nearby soldier, snapping at his neck. I pulled out my short sword to try to stop him but, in an instant, he ripped through the pony's throat and pounced me. The charcoal-colored wolf's fire burnt my hide as it snapped its jaws at my face. The fire seared my skin to the point where I felt as if I would pass out at any moment as I tried to keep the bastard from ripping my face off. Just then I glanced over at Perma being pounced by a wolf just a few feet in front of me. I would not let her or anyone else die, I would not let her down, like I did with my mom. I shoved the monster off of me, but with more force than I thought I had, it practically flew off of me and shattered on impact as it hit the ground. I was coated in fire, I could feel the intense heat coming off of every part of my body. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt, it actually felt invigorating; I could even see my wounds quickly healing, even the bite I had obtained in the forest. I also had a thin coat of white magic coating my body underneath all this fire. I assumed it was mine, seeing as my horn was emanating the same white glow. I picked up speed and ran towards Perma, and accelerated faster than I thought. I had to slam my hooves into the ground in order to stop myself from losing control of my speed, I also noticed I left a trail of fire behind me as I dashed. I yanked the wolf off of Perma and slammed it into the ground. Eliciting a shockwave and a sickening crack which I assumed was its back. More of them proceeded to charge her. I slammed my hooves into all of them as I shattered each one upon contact. Eventually they dogpiled me as the other soldiers desperately tried to rip them off of me, trying to save their newfound weapon. Underneath the heap of wooden bodies, my horn cracked and the fire coating me dispelled. I slowly faded into darkness, but I was awake long enough to witness Aegis pulling me out of the pile and carrying to a make shift stretcher. I closed my eyes and prayed that I would live to see another day.

Off in the distance, a lone pegasus with golden armor watched over the battlefield with binoculars. "Princess, I believe I have found the pony you have been looking for" the guard stated. In the Canterlot castle, within her bedroom, Celestia smiled as she received the scout's message. "Excellent work".


	11. OC Submissions and Author Update

**Alright everyone, it's time for your creative minds to shine once again for more OC submissions. I would gladly create them myself, however, I feel as if I would be closer to all of you if you were somehow involved in the story. This next section of the story is slightly less depressing, so there is going to be less restrictions on OC's this time around!**

**Special thanks to: Toribash Glory, Buggy22421 and Caelis Infernum for creating the OC's of the Graveyard Pony, Dead Beat and Aegis!**

**The rules have been slightly modified, so here are the rules if you are unfamiliar with the previous ones:**

**They require a name, Cutie Mark, occupation, background story and a broad age (Not specific). If any of these are missing and you do not reply with the details, I will fill them in myself as I see fit.**

**No Alicorns, period. They will be rejected automatically.**

**OC's have to be of equine race, no dragons, griffons or any other type of species besides a pony, or they will be rejected.**

**No horrible color schemes or colors that don't work well together, split hair colors are allowed within reasonable boundaries.**

**Please message me privately if I am allowed to kill your OC or not, I will not kill them unless you allow me to. However, if you do, it may make the story more interesting, considering they story is quite graphic.**

**Be Creative! Piercings, tattoos, and other marking are allowed as long as they aren't extreme or draw extreme amounts of attention.**

**Update: I probably won't write for a little while considering school is starting back up very shortly. I may have another chapter uploaded within the next 2 weeks, but I wouldn't bank on it. These submissions won't be due for a long while, so take as much time as you need to come up with an excellent character.**

**To all my lovely supporters**

**-JackRipper99**

**Post Edit Update: If any of you could be so kind as to point out any spelling errors or grammatical mistakes, I would appreciate that very much. I am trying to make this story seem as professionally written as possible, and my editor glazes over some mistakes that I find. Extra brownie points if you point out any mistakes that contradict the plot of the story or the lore of Equestria.**


End file.
